A Very Smexy Christmas
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Smexy follows some girls to a ski resort, only to find that Slenderman killed them. Smexy decides that Slenderman should take the place of the girls. M, smut.


Title: A Very Smexy Christmas

Author: OroKabuLover

Rating: M. It has 'Smexy' in the title, so it will obviously be 'M'

Disclaimer: I do not own either of them, Slenderman belongs to Victor Surge, and Smexy belongs to the always lovely arcanineryu.

The frigid air blew across his skin quickly as Smexy appeared in front of the ski resort. It was that time of the year yet again, Christmas.

The wind picked up quickly, causing him to place a hand on top of his dark fedora, preventing the wind from whisking it away.

He was surprised that there weren't more people at the resort, but then again, it was getting closer to Christmas, and more people wanted to spend time with their families. But not this group. He had overheard them talking loudly as they walked down the street, walking from their last class of the day to their dorms. All three of the girls giggled loudly and talked about how one of them knew the owner, whom would be out of town for the weekend. It was at that moment, that Smexy knew what he was going to be doing for the holidays.

He had watched from the alleyway as they all carried out small packed bags and tossed them all into the back of a small car before all piling into it and driving off.

Smexy walked in, the resort being much larger than the others he had been to. At first glance, it would appear that it was completely empty, but the fresh car tracks outside said different.

The door gently creaked as he closed the door behind him, wondering where the girls had gone off to. They wouldn't have gone up onto the slopes yet, it was too dark and too late for that.

His boots tracked in a bit of snow, which quickly turned to water on the floor, as he walked across the large lobby and up the stairs. A few snowflakes were collected on his shoulders and on his hat, but he ignored them.

As he made it up to the second floor, he listened carefully, knowing how loud college students can be. But he was greeted with silence. His stomach growled softly as he sighed in frustration. But then again, who fucks on an empty stomach? Surely not him.

He snickered and quickly made his way back down the steps to the kitchen, flicking the lights on quickly. Smexy smiled and grabbed a mug from the counter, quickly scouting out the hot cocoa mix.

Smexy sighed as he leaned against the countertop, the cup of hot cocoa in hand, a dozen mini-marshmallows on top.

He shuddered suddenly, nearly causing him to drop the mug.

"That was odd..." He mumbled, suddenly feeling cold. He carefully peeked into the lobby, finding the front door latched closed, as he had left it. He shrugged his shoulders. "Must be a draft," he said as he sipped the drink slightly.

Something felt... Off. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something didn't feel right. He would have heard if the girls were running around, or opening doors, causing the draft. He shook his head, dismissing it as nothing.

A loud scream filled the air suddenly, causing him to drop the mug onto the ground, shattering it into pieces and sending the scalding drink all over the ground. "That didn't sound too good," he said, pondering whether or not to go find out what it was.

"Ashley?" A girl yelled out, running around upstairs.

"Where is she?" Another girl cried out, obviously running right behind the other.

Smexy listened as the two girls ran upstairs. He sighed as he looked down at his ruined beverage.

"Great..." He remarked sarcastically as he just left it there, knowing someone else would clean it up later on.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs, the girls were down the hallway, around the corner, and down yet another hallway.

"Ashley!" A girl shouted. "It's Miranda! Let us in!" She yelled out, sliding the card into the slot and twisting the doorknob quickly, but the light flashed red. No matter how many times she ran the card through it, the door never budged.

"Maybe the card's bad... Doesn't your dad have a master card?" The other asked.

"Oh? Of course! It's in the lobby! Good thinking Ashlyn!" Miranda smiled as she took off running down the halls once again. He slipped around the corner besides the vending machines, hidden from view.

Smexy watched as Miranda ran past him and down the stairs, nearly tripping. She jumped over the counter and pulled out a small silver key, opening a drawer.

"I got the door open!" Ashlyn yelled out as the light appeared green on its own, no card having been slid through.

"That's great!" Miranda smiled as she ran back up the steps, another scream piercing the air. "Ashlyn!" She cried out as she ran up the stairs and vanished down the hallway.

"I don't like the feeling of this..." Smexy said, shuddering once again as the air seemed to drop by ten degrees.

"Ashlyn? Ashley?" Miranda asked as she walked into the room. "Not funny you guys," she growled. "I swear to God if this is a joke, Ashley, I will tell everyone that you kissed Jake, even though he's dating Cassandra," she spat, hearing nothing.

He stepped back out into the hallway, looking down it. He walked down the hallway, peeking around the corner, seeing the door open. He slowly made his way over to the door. "Enough of this you two!" She yelled out, not wanting to play along any longer.

The door slammed closed in an instant, causing Smexy and Miranda both to jump. She ran over to the door, trying to open it, unable to open it from the inside. Smexy looked down at the lock, confused slightly by what was going on.

Whoever was doing this was going to pay. His perfectly good fuck toys were each ending up dead.

She continued to pull on the doorknob, finding that it wouldn't even turn. A large shadow appeared behind her, towering over the college student.

Another loud scream filled the air, this one cut short though. Smexy slammed himself up against the door, his body weight and momentum snapping the flimsy lock instantly, causing the door to fling open. Not expecting the door to open to easily, Smexy fell to the floor, his hat rolling across the carpet.

He groaned to himself as the hat stopped, resting besides a pair of polished black shoes.

Smexy quickly pushed himself to his feet, standing at his full height of 6'7".

"I should have suspected you," Smexy chuckled as Slenderman stood less than ten feet in front of him.

_**"What are you doing all the way out here? You know that the forest is my area, you have your cities," **_Slenderman said, getting right to the point.

Smexy looked up at Him, Slenderman standing at 7'5".

"I was following them," he said, pointing to the lifeless body of Miranda, which lied on the ground, her neck snapped at an awkward angle, blood dripping out of her mouth and onto the light tan carpet, staining it.

_**"They were in my territory, making them mine, and making you a trespasser," **_the taller of the two remarked. Smexy felt the air go cold once again, causing him to shudder.

"I did not do it on purpose though," Smexy smiled, hoping to persuade the other.

_**"I see..." **_Slenderman said as a thin black tendril reached down, grabbing the coal black fedora from off of the ground, tossing it to its owner.

He quickly caught it and placed it back on top of his head.

"Damn it... They were twins..." Smexy grumbled as he looked over at Ashley and Ashlyn. Slenderman sighed and walked past Smexy, walking out of the room and down the hallway. "Where are you headed?" He asked, sprinting down the hallway to catch up to the other.

_**"Home," **_Slenderman replied, not even bothering to look at the other.

"Why don't you just stay here? This place is gonna remain empty for a few days, and I am sure it is better than wherever you are currently staying at," Smexy said as the two rounded the corner and headed down yet another hallway.

_**"Why would I want to stay here?"**_

"I don't know... Heat, electricity, the fact that you can put two beds end-to-end so you can actually fit onto one," Smexy chuckled.

Slenderman sighed, knowing He never sleeps well at home anyway, as the bed was too small and the heater barely worked, sleeping somewhere warm did sound tempting to Him. "Plus, why not? No one else is going to show up," Smexy added, still walking alongside the other.

It was new for Smexy to be the shorter one, as there was a 10" height difference between the two.

The taller of the two merely nodded, finding Himself in disbelief that He was actually considering it, sleeping somewhere other than in His home, which was tucked away deep within the forest.

Smexy chuckled and playfully nudged the other with his elbow. "And you won't be alone, you have me," he smiled wildly.

_**"That is my concern," **_Slenderman sighed.

"Come on, relax for once, it's the holidays!" Slenderman sighed, no other humans would come around, even if they did, He could simply take care of them like He had already done that evening.

_**"Alright," **_He admitted defeat.

"Great, now to remake that hot chocolate," Smexy walked down the steps as Slenderman stood at the top, watching as the other made his way into the kitchen. He sighed once again and followed him.

As He entered the kitchen, Smexy was already making himself another drink. Slenderman looked down at the oversized bag of mini-marshmallows.

_**"How can you eat this junk?" **_He asked, poking a marshmallow through the plastic bag, watching as it seemed to change form against his finger. The marshmallow then seemed to regain its natural shape when He stopped poking at it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this stuff is great!" Smexy chuckled as he filled a new mug with a fresh beverage, his old one still a mess on the ground. "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean no one else does," he smiled as he grabbed the bag and grabbed a handful of marshmallows before dropping them into the scalding drink. Smexy waited a few moments, allowing the marshmallows to melt slightly into the beverage.

The lights flickered a few times as the wind howled loudly. "I'm assuming the lights are form the storm and not from you," Smexy said as he took a large gulp of the still-scalding drink.

_**"I would have nothing to gain by messing with the lights,"**_ Slenderman replied as the other nodded.

The small digital LED display on the microwave read half past ten. Smexy sighed as he finished indulging himself in the chocolate treat, setting the empty mug on the counter behind him and grabbing the marshmallows.

"See ya," Smexy chuckled as he walked past the other, just barely coming to Slenderman's mid-chest.

_**"Off to bed, I presume," **_He asked as the shorter of the two nodded.

"I'm beat," Smexy said as he gave Slenderman a lazy wave before walking out of the kitchen and across the lobby. He quickly hopped over the desk and pulled open the drawer that one of the girls had unlocked, pulling out a few master key cards. He jumped back over the desk and walked over to the staircase. "I'll leave a card here for ya," he said as he left a card on the post at the base of the stairs.

_**"Alright," **_Slenderman said as Smexy ascended up the stairs and vanished into a random room.

Smexy immediately turned the heat up in his bedroom, finding it too cold for his liking. He placed the bag of puffy white treats on the small bedside table as he sat down. After eating several more handfuls of marshmallows he purred in satisfaction. Smexy lied down in the bed and sighed, pulling the covers up over him, not even bothering to remove his shoes.

Slenderman found himself a room down the hall from the other, His room was cold as well, but He didn't mind, He was used to it by now. After living in the forest for decades, His body had become immune to the frigid cold. He shrugged and pulled two beds together, lying down. If He had a mouth, He would be smiling slightly. It felt good to actually be able to stretch out for once.

Slumber slowly crept over Him, pulling Him deep into the world of dreams.

Smexy tossed and turned in the bed, unable to get comfortable.

"I shouldn't have had all that sugar before bed..." He cursed himself as he sat up, his blood pumping. A wide smile ripped across his face as he thought of something he could do.

He slowly stood up, trying to be as quiet as possible. Smexy stuck his head out of the door, adjusting his hat slightly, looking down each direction of the hallway. He already knew that Slenderman was right down the hallway, it wasn't that hard to tell.

Smexy chuckled softly as he walked down the hallway, the carpet muffling his footsteps. He grabbed the doorknob to Slenderman's room and tried to twist it. Locked. He chuckled and slid his own master key card through the slot. The LED light flashed red, refusing to let him in. "The hell?" He muttered as he swiped his card once again.

_**"Can I help you?"**_ A voice said behind him.

"Fuck..." Smexy groaned as he turned around.

_**"Any reason as to why you were trying to get into my room, especially when you believed I was asleep."**_

__"You were asleep though," he pointed out, trying to change the subject.

_**"I heard you as soon as you got out of bed,"**_ Smexy frowned, so much for being stealthy. _**"I will ask you once more, what do you need?"**_ He asked, once again getting straight to the point.

"I thought I heard someone outside, I thought it was you and was just checking. If it wasn't you, I wanted to see if you heard it too," Smexy lied.

_**"I didn't hear anything,"**_ Slenderman said as the other merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Just thought I heard a car door close or something like that." The taller one sighed and twisted the door knob of His room, not even having to swipe a card. Smexy just stared at the doorknob, slightly confused by it. "That technology stuff is really messing with my head," he mumbled as he followed Slenderman in, whom pulled the curtains back and looked out into the parking lot, which was empty, fresh snow covering it thickly.

_**"You must be hearing things,"**_ He shook his head, not surprised at all, if there really was someone out there, He would have surely heard it.

"Perhaps," a wide grin spread across his face as a long thin white tendril reached out and closed the door behind him, causing the other to turn around.

_**"I should have suspected this, coming from you no less,"**_ Slenderman sighed.

"And you fell for it," Smexy snickered as a loud bang came from outside, causing the two of them to jerk their heads back towards the window.

_**"It would seem that the owner has come home early,"**_ Slenderman chuckled, peeking out the window once again.

Smexy took use of this opportunity as several long tendrils lashed out and grabbed onto the other, yanking Him off of His feet and back onto one of the beds. _**"No way in hell!"**_ Slenderman spat as He tried to get off of the bed, only to have more tendrils force Him down onto His back.

"Come on now, how long has it been since you got laid?" Smexy asked, walking over to the other, a large snicker plastered across his face.

_**"That is none of your business!"**_ He shouted as thick black tendrils latched onto Smexy's, trying to get free. The front door slammed closed as the owner walked into the lobby.

"I would try to keep it down if I were you, unless you would rather have us get caught," he teased as his tendrils pressed against Slenderman's.

_**"Release me. Now!" **_He shouted, struggling against the white appendages.

"I don't believe so," Smexy smiled as he reached the bed. "I believe this will be extremely enjoyable," he said as several tendrils latched onto Slenderman's wrists, binding them together tightly, rendering them both useless.

_**"I swear, once I get out of here I'll-"**_ Slenderman was cut short from a gasp that escaped Him as Smexy rubbed a thin tendril against His thigh.

"Or you'll what?" He asked, chuckling softly as the other quit speaking. "What's wrong? Am I distracting you?" Smexy continued as his smirk widened. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he chuckled as he quickly climbed on top of Slenderman, straddling His waist.

_**"Get the hell off of me,"**_ Slenderman growled as the other shook his head.

"Not gonna happen," he laughed softly, both of them tensing up slightly as the owner walked up the stairs loudly. While Slenderman was focused on the owner, Smexy began unbuttoning the others dark coal jacket before pushing it open, exposing the white dress shirt beneath it.

_**"Get off."**_ He growled once again, looking up at Smexy, whom shook his head.

"There isn't a force on this planet that would make me get off of you right now," he smiled and began to run his hands up and down Slenderman's sides, causing the taller of the two to jerk around once again, desperate to get out from underneath him.

_**"Get your hands off of me, you'll regret it,"**_ Slenderman spat out an empty threat, knowing full-well that He was completely immobilized right now, and Smexy knew it as well.

"Are you still threatening me?" He chuckled as the owner walked down the hallway, heading towards the room where the girls were left.

_**"He's going to see them and call the cops, we need to get out of here,"**_ He said.

"You aren't afraid of being caught or seen, you are more worried about getting brutally ass-fucked by me, isn't that right?" Smexy asked as he leaned forward and ran his fingertips over Slenderman's nipples through His shirt, causing Him to shudder. "Oh, someone's sensitive here, I'll have to remember that for later," he said, making a mental note.

_**"S-stop..."**_ He choked out, cursing Himself internally for stuttering.

"Why would I want to stop?" Smexy asked Him. "Your body seems to be enjoying this," he rubbed His now-hard nipples before unbuttoning the white dress shirt. "These are in the way..." He pouted, unable to take the clothes off of Slenderman's upper half due to His hands being bound above His head. "Oh well," he shrugged as he ripped them off of Him.

_**"Hey! This is my only suit!"**_ He shouted.

"You are more concerned about your clothes right now?" He asked, slightly surprised. "I honestly believe you look better without them anyway," he snickered as he leaned over, placing several kisses in the crook of Slenderman's neck before leaving a small trail of kisses down to His chest.

Smexy chuckled as he ran his tongue over one of the other's hardened nipples, causing Him to gasp loudly. The owner ran down the hallway quickly and loudly, dashing down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind him. "Let's see," he licked at the nipple again. "Fifteen minutes to get to town to get the police, another fifteen coming back..." He thought aloud. "Plenty of time," he snickered as he grabbed Slenderman's other nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. The actions pulls yet another gasp from His throat, His mind becoming clouded over and dulled with lust.

"You're so hard already?" Smexy asked, "I've only just begun." A light gray tint covered Slenderman's face as He blushed a little bit. "So naughty," he chided as he moved off of His waist, quickly removing His belt and tossing it onto the floor besides the white shirt. "I never thought you would be the quiet type," Smexy chuckled, "I prefer it when you make noise," he said as he ran a hand along the other's inner thigh, yanking yet another gasp from Him. "That's better."

Smexy quickly unbuttoned Slenderman's pants before they ended up on the floor as well, leaving Him in just His midnight black boxers and tie.

_**"Stop..."**_ He let out a feeble attempt, His voice shaking slightly in anticipation.

"That's not what your body says," he snickered as His boxers were thrown across the room. "You seem to be enjoying this," he taunted as Slenderman's cock stood proud for him. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Smexy's smile widened as the other merely nodded. "I'll go easy on you... at first," he laughed as he spread His legs.

_**"Let go of me!"**_ He growled, attempting to kick the other, or at least knee him. Slenderman hissed loudly as Smexy's grip on His inner thighs tightened, breaking the skin in a few areas.

"It seems you still have a bit of kick left in you, that's alright, I like 'em feisty," he laughed as he got between Slenderman's legs, whom squirmed underneath him, desperate to get away. "Don't be like that," he snickered as his trench coat vanished onto the floor.

Smexy's hands moved from His thighs to His waist, gripping Him tightly. Slenderman's brain went into panic mode, pushing everything into overdrive as He felt the other gently press his tip against Him.

The taller of the two hissed loudly as Smexy pushed into Him. He pushed in slowly, wanting Slenderman to feel everything that He was being given. He wanted Him to feel every inch of him. Smexy groaned as His tight walls pressed against his cock firmly. "Damn," he chuckled as he sheathed himself inside of Him completely.

Slenderman had endured many types of pain in His lifetime, He had encountered broken bones, being shot multiple times, being stabbed once or twice, hell, He even stepped into a bear-trap once... but this was a whole new type of pain for Him. It hurt, yes, but it was tolerable.

A wave of pain shot up Slenderman's back as Smexy slowly pulled out before pushing back in, moving at a slow rate to start of with, as he had said he would do. His grip tightened on His waist as he pulled out until only the tip remained before stuffing it back into Him quickly, causing Slenderman to gasp loudly. The pain was slowly washed away as Smexy began thrusting faster.

He cursed Himself as a small moan escaped Him. "I think I can trust you enough," Smexy chuckled as a few of the tendrils holding Slenderman down slowly retreated. If He wanted to, He could have easily pushed him off, but He didn't, He continued to lie there. A deep moan escaped His throat as Smexy's girth widened, pulling His walls taunt against him. "Finally starting to enjoy this huh?" Smexy lifted a nonexistent eyebrow.

_**"Sh-shut up..."**_ Slenderman gasped as he thrusted faster into Him, pleasure ravaged His body as a few tendrils rubbed against His nipples once again, causing Him to arch His back sharply.

Smexy snickered and slowed down.

"Beg for it," he chuckled.

_**"W-what?"**_ Slenderman asked, not sure if He had heard him right.

"I want you to beg," he repeated, moving slowly in and out of Him.

_**"God damn it..."**_ He cursed, wanting Smexy to go faster, but not willing to admit it.

"Come on, it's not that hard," he said, a tendril reaching down, the tip running against the tip of Slenderman's hardened cock, causing Him to moan out yet again.

_**"Please?"**_ He asked, hating Himself for encouraging him.

"Please what?"

_**"Move faster,"**_ He involuntarily bucked His hips upwards as the tendril ran along His slit.

"I've heard better, but it'll do," Smexy chuckled, slightly in disbelief that He had gone along with it. He quickly began thrusting into Him.

Slenderman growled softly, there was no way in hell that He was going to be on bottom the whole time. Long, thick black tendrils emerged from Slenderman's back. "Fuck!" Smexy moaned out as a one of the tendrils lashed out, wrapping itself around Smexy's waist before quickly penetrating him. "Oh hell yes!" Smexy moaned as the tendril slowly thrusted in and out of him.

The bed frame creaked as Smexy thrusted quicker and harder, thrusting deeper into Slenderman now. Holding it back was useless now, he was in too deep, literally. His grip on Slenderman's waist tightened as the black tendril moved faster, going deeper as well.

The taller of the two moaned loudly as the thin white appendage wrapped itself around His cock tightly and began to quickly pump it in time with Smexy's thrusts. "Fuck!" Smexy moaned out once again. "You like this, don't you? You love having my thick cock deep in your ass," Smexy purred loudly.

Slenderman merely nodded, finding Himself unable to correctly form words.

_**"Oh god..." **_His back arched yet again as Smexy thrusted faster, causing Him to wrap His legs around his waist tightly, pulling Smexy closer to Him.

A large purr of satisfaction erupted from Smexy's throat as another black tendril entered him.

"Deeper," Smexy purred, not used to doing the begging, Slenderman gave a lazy nod before stuffing the tendrils in deeper.

The tendril around Slenderman's cock moved faster, causing Him to moan and arch His back once again, pressing His chest against Smexy's.

_**"O-oh..."**_ He moaned loudly. Smexy groaned as His hole tightened around him a few times, indicating He was close.

"Almost... there..." He purred loudly, slamming into Slenderman faster as the bed creaked louder.

_**"Fuck!"**_ Slenderman swore loudly as He came onto His chest, causing Him to dig the heels of His dark shoes into Smexy's lower back. Smexy groaned as His hole clamped down tightly around Him as orgasm wracked through His body.

"Damn..." Smexy moaned out as he plunged himself deep into Slenderman and came, several dark spurts coating His insides.

Slenderman unwrapped His legs from around Smexy's waist, panting heavily. His vision blurred from ecstasy. Smexy gasped softly as Slenderman's tendrils pulled out of him and retreated back to Him.

Smexy sighed as he pulled out of Him slowly, dark black cum oozing out of His abused hole and onto the white bed sheets. Black streaks coated His chest as well. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said as the white tendrils released Slenderman of their grip.

Slenderman watched as Smexy climbed back between His legs, quickly running his dark tongue over His chest to clean Him up, lapping up the black jizz. "You taste as good as you look," Smexy chuckled as he licked up the remainder of the mess. In an instant Smexy was off of Him, grabbing his trench coat before putting it on, tying the sash tightly around him. He adjusted his hat, surprised he didn't lose it during the sex.

Smexy sighed and gathered Slenderman's clothes. "You might want to get a new tie," he chuckled as dark jizz stained the fabric. Slenderman looked down at His tie and nodded. "Or some new clothes," he said, looking at the torn dress shirt and jacket.

_**"At least my pants survived, that's all I need," **_Slenderman sighed, slowly adjusting Himself into a sitting position before standing up.

Slenderman gasped loudly as His legs gave out from underneath Him but Smexy caught Him before He could hit the ground.

"I would take it easy if I were you," Smexy chuckled as he helped Slenderman sit back onto the bed. Smexy sighed and fixed the pants that he held, as the legs were inside out from when he had yanked them off of the other, before handing them to Slenderman. "Wait," he said as he picked up the pair of black boxers, handing them over as well.

Slenderman nodded and quickly put the boxers on, then the pants. "You gonna be warm enough in just that?" Smexy asked, noticing that the shirt and jacket were unwearable.

_**"I'm accustomed to the weather. And that's coming from you, as you are wearing less clothes than I am,"**_ He pointed out as Smexy laughed.

"That's true," Smexy nodded as he grabbed the belt that lied on the floor and handed it to its owner, watching as He quickly pushed it through each loop of His pants and clasping it tightly once again. Slenderman watched as Smexy picked up the remainder of His clothes before walking over to Him. "I'll take you home," he said as they both vanished, appearing in Slenderman's small cabin.

Smexy caught Slenderman once again, chuckling softly. "Off to bed with you," he said as he assisted the other down the hallway, dropping the clothes on the couch as they walked past it.

Slenderman walked into the bedroom, Smexy standing in the doorway. "Merry Christmas," Smexy smiled as He got into the bed.

_**"Merry Christmas,"**_ He sighed as He pulled the covers over Him. Smexy chuckled softly to himself as he vanished.

He crawled into his own bed, sighing loudly before grabbing a small book on the table beside his bed. He opened it up and grabbed the pen.

After flipping the pages a few times he found the page he desired. Smexy scribbled something down and put the book and pen back.

"He made my 'Very Naughty' list," he smiled widely before falling asleep.

Author's Chronicle: Sorry for how long it is~


End file.
